Cecil Lee
|species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |skin = Light |family = *Mother or sister-in-law's mother *Mr Lee (brother) *Mrs Lee (sister-in-law) *Barnaby Lee (nephew) |job = Member of the Werewolf Capture Unit |loyalty = *Lee family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *British Ministry of Magic **Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ***Beast Division ****Werewolf Capture Unit |theme = mom }} Cecil Lee (fl. 1980s) was a British wizard in the employment of the Ministry of Magic, where he worked in the Werewolf Capture Unit, part of the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was the uncle of Barnaby Lee. Biography Early life and schooling Cecil Lee was born into the wizarding Lee family, and had at least one sibling. During his formative years, he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he did not seem to be a particularly gifted student: he remembered little of Charms class apart from what his seat was. According to himself, however, he "did well" on his N.E.W.T.s. Career in the Werewolf Capture Unit Sometime after school, he joined the Ministry of Magic's Werewolf Capture Unit. Throughout his career, he hunted werewolves with extreme prejudice, and reportedly fought and captured several werewolves: he claimed to have had several run-ins with Fenrir Greyback, a who gained notoriety as the most savage werewolf of them all — though, by his own admission, he never managed to catch him. Lee was an admirer of Gilderoy Lockhart, who he was convinced was the most gifted wizard in the world. He believed Lockhart's (later proven false) account of his victory over the Wagga Wagga Werewolf using the complex Homorphus Charm; Lee would himself supposedly use this charm to "stop werewolves in their tracks" during the course of his duties. Greyback attack on Hogwarts After a pack of werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback attacked Hogwarts on Hallowe'en during the 1980s, then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic soliciting their assistance, who in response, sent Cecil to investigate. With the help of Jacob's sibling, he went to look for clues about the attack. They started by interviewing Chiara Lobosca and staff members Rolanda Hooch, Argus Filch, and Filius Flitwick. The following full moon, when Greyback arrived for a second attack, Cecil Lee and Jacob's sibling successfully captured Greyback using an Incarcerous Spell, only for him to escape again not long after. Nevertheless, Lee thanked the student for their help, and presented them with honorary membership of the Werewolf Capture Unit, complete with their own uniform. Physical appearance Cecil Lee had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and lean, and had a thick brown moustache. Personality and traits A rather bumptious and opinionated man, Cecil Lee was an immensely inflexible and intolerant individual who apparently subscribed strongly to the common view on werewolves in the magical community, as he frequently voiced the opinion that all werewolves should be eradicated before they did "the same to us". Even when faced with a werewolf-offspring in the form of a pup from the Forbidden Forest wolf pack, he refused to believe that it had werewolf blood in its veins, insisting that if it did, it would have gone for their throats. It would appear that his stance softened somewhat, however, when he saw a werewolf come to the defence of a student that was about to be attacked by Fenrir Greyback, after which he brought the unconscious body of Chiara Lobosca to the office of Albus Dumbledore rather than taking her back to the Ministry. While unafraid to admit that he feared Fenrir Greyback for his savage villainy, he was nevertheless a man who was decisive in both thought and deed, and ultimately unflappable when it mattered and confronted him and his pack, and even placed himself in front of Jacob's sibling to protect them from the attackers. He did not think very highly about his own intelligence, however, commenting that he did not know very much, but was still considered an expert on werewolves, although this might have been a joke. Magical abilities and skills Cecil Lee appeared to be a very capable wizard, having reportedly done very well in his N.E.W.T.s and was, according to himself, "highly trained". *'Charms': He claimed to be able to perform the "immensely complex" Homorphus Charm to return werewolves to their human form more than once, although he failed to demonstrate this and this charm may only be another fabrication of Gilderoy Lockhart's. *'Transfiguration': He was able to effectively conjure ropes to restrain Fenrir Greyback, N.E.W.T. level conjuration and a highly advanced and complex branch of magic, implying he was proficient in transfiguration. Possessions *'Wand': Cecil Lee owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wood and core material. *''Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve to Live'': Cecil owned a copy of this book on Werewolves, given his career. . Behind the scenes *In both appearance and general demeanour, Cecil Lee appears to be a reference to the humorously inept Keystone Cops, fictional incompetent policemen featured in several Keystone Film Company slapstick comedies in the 1910s. *Cecil reportedly has a strong masculine scent. Appearances * Notes and references ru:Сесил Ли Category:British individuals Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures personnel Category:Gilderoy Lockhart's fans Category:Green-eyed individuals Category:Lee family Category:Males Category:Unknown House Category:Wizards